galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy of Power
"Legacy of Power" is the 500th episode of Power Rangers. Plot The episode begins with a message: "Commemorating 500 episodes, may the power live on forever" The events of the episode begin with the villain of the series, Mesogog, bringing the recently captured Dr. Thomas Oliver into his lair, and strapping him to a 'Life Extractor', a device which it seems he will use to either torture or kill prisoners. When Tommy asks what he wants with him, Mesogog shows him a large crystal object, and explains that it contains a power source, which will be most useful to him, alas, all his efforts to extract it have been unsuccessful. Tommy answers by saying he cannot help him, for he is merely a high school science teacher, but Mesogog tells Tommy he is aware that he has taught three of his students to become Power Rangers, and begins to threaten Tommy with the Life Extractor, unless he helps him unlock the power within the crystal. Meanwhile, in Tommy's secret lab, Conner, Ethan and Kira are worried because of Tommy's absence, and so Ethan decides to check on his computer to see what he's been up to. They are able to get access into Tommy's private video diary, a confidential record of his life. Conner shrugs and says that it is merely more of his 'dinosaur bone stories'. That is until Tommy comments that it is a diary of his life, as a Power Ranger. The three, who had no idea of Tommy's former life as a Ranger, are amazed. Tommy then tells that his story begins in Angel Grove where five 'teenagers with attitude' were recruited to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon they defended the Earth against the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. No sooner had the three began to wonder where Tommy comes into all this, the video diary tells the Rangers about how Rita Repulsa combated the Rangers' power with her own Ranger, Tommy the evil Green Ranger, who almost succeeded. It then shows how Tommy joined the Rangers after he broke free from Rita's spell and that his powers were eventually depleted. Zordon then decided to create the even more powerful White Ranger, which is revealed to be Tommy. At this point Ethan stops the video, amazed by what he is seeing. Conner expresses his disbelief that their teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger, before being corrected by Hayley, who had just walked in on the three, who states that he's not the oldest, just the best. The three are stunned to see Hayley in the Dino Lab but she reveals to the three Rangers that she's helped Tommy build the Dino morphers since grad school, and believes that Tommy is in trouble. When she is asked about his whereabouts, she shows them a security tape of Tommy being kidnapped. When Conner asks why he didn't just morph, Hayley tells them he's no longer a Power Ranger, realizing they had not gotten that far in the tape, and they continue to watch. The video shows how Lord Zedd was attacking Earth just as Trini, Zack and Jason were about to leave and how they passed on their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. When Rita and Zedd teamed up and their new ally Rito destroyed the Rangers' Zords, the Rangers were given new powers by Ninjor. Then the Rangers met Katherine who was eventually chosen to succeed Kimberly when she decided to leave. But Zedd and Rita managed to destroy the Command Center and the Rangers' powers. They found the Zeo Crystal and became the Zeo Power Rangers, who were later joined by Jason the Gold Ranger. After high school graduation they went on one last adventure, to stop the space pirate Divatox who had launched an attack on Earth. They were given the powers of Turbo and took her head on, with a little help from the new Blue Ranger, Justin. When the time came to pass on their powers. T.J., Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were selected. Tommy chooses T.J. to be the new Red Turbo Ranger. Hayley then stops the video and tells the others that after that Tommy went to college where he met her. Conner then asks if they can get onto the subject of finding Tommy. Kira then wonders if they can use invisiportals to find Mesogog's lair, and Hayley replies that she has been working on the very possibility, but until she can find one she asks the Rangers to watch more of their 'heritage'. They watch how Divatox took out the Turbo Rangers Command Center and left for space. The now powerless Rangers follow her and get new powers from Andros as well as a new enemy: Astronema. With the help of Zhane, the Silver Ranger who they freed from his deep freeze they defeated Astronema and saved Earth. But on the distant planet Mirinoi, the battle continued as Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix retrieved the Quasar Sabers and uses them to battle their mortal enemy Trakeena, who threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture. Trakeena took on a horrifying new form but was defeated by the Red Ranger and his Battilzer. Meanwhile on Earth, Lightspeed put together an elite team to fight against an invasion of demons. After watching up to the addition of Ryan Mitchell to the Lightspeed Rangers, Hayley stops the tape, as she locates an invisiportal. In order to gain access to it, she will need to hack into the firewall Mesogog has blocking it. However, she still has no idea where the portal will take them. Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair, Mesogog tells Tommy that once he releases the power within the crystal stone, he will be able to revert the world back into its prehistoric state, Tommy responds by mocking Mesogog, asking why he can't just want to 'rule the world like all the other sickos'. Mesogog asks him one more time on how to open the stone, but Tommy refuses. Mesogog gives up and decides to use the Life Extractor on Tommy. Back in the lab, Hayley is unable to break through Mesogog's firewall, and the four continue to watch more video clips from the Power Rangers history. They stop when Jen of the Time Force Rangers explains to Wes that they are from the year 3000. Amazed that there are Rangers from the future, Kira wonders if they could go to the point before Tommy was captured (at which Conner thinks this idea is stupid as they would just watch Tommy get captured, before realising they could stop it from happening and corrects himself). The Rangers decide to watch more footage so that they may learn how to reach them. The video shows how Eric joined the team and the Quantum Ranger and helped them finish the job. Having found no way to contact Time Force, Conner wonders if they could find one of the old teams of Power Rangers and team up. But Hayley tells them that most Rangers don't have their powers anymore (either because they were destroyed or that the Rangers retired from duty), and they continue to watch. They see how Cole joined the Wild Force Rangers and how they used the spirits of the ancient Animals to battle the evil Orgs. The member to complete their team was Merrick. Ethan tells the others that they need to find Tommy, so Hayley tells the Rangers that she knows there was at least one more team, with a Ranger named Cam that was even better with computers than she was. Conner then tells them to type 'Ninja Storm' into the computer, as his twin brother went to the Wind Ninja academy, where he learned that three students got to become Power Rangers. Ethan asks if Conner's brother was a Power Ranger, but Conner says his brother was an airhead who couldn't even finish ninja school. The four then watch the origin of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm who were joined by the Thunder Rangers and later the Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor the Rangers used their powers to seal him into the Abyss of Evil. After they finish watching, Conner 'displays' some moves shown to him by his twin brother, but accidentally damages the computer hard drive. Fortunately, Hayley was able to fix it, and Conner's kick also seemed to have allowed the Rangers' access to the invisiportal. The video diary finishes, with Tommy saying that should anything happen to him, Earth's fate is in the hands of the Dino Rangers. The three Rangers, knowing that Tommy trusts them, decide to head out and save him, before it's too late... Trivia *One major deleted scene from the episode showed some of the Rangers that did not make it to the final version: **Wild West Rangers **Dex Stewart, Masked Rider **The Aquitar Rangers **Trey of Triforia **Auric the Conqueror **Phantom Ranger **Blue Senturion **Magna Defender **Mike Corbett **Karone **Alex Drake The reason is that the original version of the history footage lasted 20 minutes, however it was cut down to 14 minutes as the usual running time for an episode is usually 22-25 minutes, which upset some fans. Production Production for the episode began on October 21, 2003 in New Zealand with James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana and Ismay Johnston filming their scenes. A day later, Jason David Frank shot his scenes for the episodes and production was wrapped on October 24, 2003. Reception The episode received mostly positive reviews. Extended version The one-hour extended version was aired on Nickelodeon.